harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gabrielle Delacour
Birthdate? How do we know Gabrielle's date of birth? Pack Alpha of Europe 02:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :She was described in GoF26 as looking "no older than eight" when Harry saw her underwater during the Second Task. Since this event took place on February 24, 1995, according to the timeline of the series, this would place Gabrielle's birth year around 1987. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : :Unless Beauxbatons starts students earlier, there's a serious discrepancy in her age, so she could be older of younger. -HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 05:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Just because she looks eight doesn't mean she is actually eight. You don't neccesarily look your age. She looked ''eight to ''Harry. That doesn't mean she is. I think we should at least say "possibly 1987", which would be more correct. Pack Alpha of Europe 21:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Father and cousins of Fleur Delacour (and Gabrielle Delacour) The parents of Lily Evans-Potter and Petunia Evans-Dursley were renamed to Evans sisters' father and Evans sisters' mother. But the father of Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour is only named: [Fleur Delacour's father]. I think it would be more correct to call him: [Delacour sister's father]. The same for [Fleur Delacour's cousins]. I think it would be better to call them [Delacour sisters' cousins]. What do you think? Harry granger 22:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Agree with You ! Cassie122 13:13, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Marriage and children? It says Gabrielle married her brother-in-law Charlie Weasley and they had five children, Amelia, Ralph, Joan, Juliette and Jack. Where does it say this? :Not funny. You just added that bit of vandalism to the page, and it has been subsequently removed. Please don't vandalize our articles again, and keep in mind we can see who makes what edits, even if you don't have an account. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 18:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :That's soo not funny. If you want to vandelize, get an account then we can ban you from changing articles. Fook that noise. I’ll edit as I like. Signed,King Voldemort II Slytherinion :Not on this wiki, you won't. You're angling for a block. — evilquoll (talk) 03:02, June 8, 2018 (UTC) "Wedding" Picture Just wondering, how do we know it's her in the picture captioned "Wedding" and not her mother? I get that you can look eight without actually being eight, but I didn't think in the... three or four years... between the two films that she could change that much. Are we sure it's her? Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:34, September 8, 2012 (UTC) It was five years, actually. Ever heard of puberty? See this page. Regulus A. Black (talk) 02:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I initially assumed Gabrielle was the girl in the green dress barely visible at the edge of the shot and it was the best picture someone could find of her. Is that actually her, the large woman in the dark coloured dress who's the main focus of the picture? Because even if the actress was eighteen at the time, she looks older. Skteosk (talk) 16:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Eye colour Should we assume that Gabrielle had blue eyes based on her looking like "Fleur in miniature"?--Rodolphus (talk) 19:56, June 2, 2017 (UTC)